Discarded Senshi Ideas
by Aukum
Summary: A series of short stories that illustrate the difficulties of creating new senshi
1. I am Sailor Cancer!

"Stop right there, evil-doer!" A clear voice rang out over the battlefield, drawing the attention of the combatants.  
  
A girl in a pale blue and silver fuku pointed an accusing finger at the monster that dared to attack anyone while she was in the area. Of course, she paid no attention to the other senshi present that were more than able to take care of a single monster on their own, acknowledging their presence would spoil her dramatic moment.  
  
"I am Sailor Cancer!" She declared proudly and took a deep breath to begin the rest of her introduction speech but was interrupted by the not-quite-whispering voices of the people she had been intent on upstaging.  
  
"Sailor Cancer?" A Sailor Senshi in red said to the senshi next to her, "Who'd want to rule a disease?"  
  
The other girl shrugged. "I guess the Cauldron finally ran out of ideas."  
  
"Mmm," The first senshi nodded firmly. "It had to happen some day."  
  
"HEY!" Sailor Cancer stomped her foot. "Don't make fun of me! I'm Sailor Cancer! You know, like the zodiac? The CRAB?"  
  
There was a brief silence as the other senshi thought this over.  
  
"Oh...... OH! Right." The second senshi said, "Carry on then."  
  
But before Sailor Cancer could resume her speech, the first senshi piped up again. "But does 'crab' also refer to a kind of illness?"  
  
"ZODIAC!" Sailor Cancer bellowed at the two of them. "The ZODIAC crab! I'm not a disease!"  
  
"Of course you're not," The second senshi said in a soothing voice.  
  
All the while, the forgotten monster watched the exchange with a bit of impatience and exasperation. Shouldn't those senshi be trying to kill it? Oh well, it thought with a mental shrug and wandered a couple blocks away to continue its rampage. 


	2. I am Sailor Earth!

A girl in a green and brown fuku winced as she forced herself to stand. The monster had been stronger than she gave it credit for and it had batted her around like a toy. It was humilating. It was time to even the odds.  
  
"You... I won't forgive you for this!" The girl pointed a shaking finger at the monster. "I am Sailor Earth, and you hurt my friends!"  
  
One of the senshi laying on the ground blinked, and whispered over to the girl next to her. "Who's she?"  
  
The other girl shrugged to the best of her ability while lying on the ground. "Dunno. Just be quiet and pretend to be dead. Maybe she'll go away."  
  
"Right." The first senshi agreed and lay back down.  
  
Unaware of the non-critical nature of the other senshis' injuries, Sailor Earth raised her hands above her head and released her attack.  
  
"Earth Smog... CHOKE!"  
  
And choke they did, the supposedly dead senshi at least. The second senshi forgot her own words and sat up with an incredulous look. "SMOG?! But that's not a real power of the Earth!"  
  
Sailor Earth said archly, "It's been a part of Earth's ecosystem for centuries! Besides, it worked, didn't it?" 


	3. Sailor Earth, revisited

It was with no small amount of exasperation that Inner Senshi regarded the wayward senshi declaring herself as their saviour and none other than the mysteriously absent Sailor Earth. The girl was younger than they were and, as Mars observed offhandedly, seemed to have even less battle experience than they did in the beginning. The Inner Senshi were no strangers to the difficulties that came with claiming the mantle of a Sailor Senshi to defend the White Moon Princess and their homes so they felt it was their responsibility to at least try to dissuade the youngster from her "true calling".  
  
But, alas, there was no reasoning with her.  
  
"All of you can relax now," said the girl in an unusual green and brown outfit that looked somewhat similar to their own sailor fuku. "I am Sailor Earth and I'm here to save you from whatever new and dangerous threat that tries to stop me from helping you!"  
  
Jupiter was tempted to ask if the danger the girl was alluding to was 'reality' but decided that it would be rather rude to say such a thing and remained silent.  
  
Although, Mars had no problem with speaking her mind.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen has Earth's Sailor Crystal," Mars said while gesturing at him, "So there's no way you could be Sailor Earth because, technically, he's Sailor Earth."  
  
"Only without the mini skirt." Venus piped up.  
  
Mars shot Venus a disapproving look for the interruption but couldn't help but snicker slightly at the mental image that Venus' words invoked. However, the object of their discussion was not at all amused by the reactions of the Senshi as they attempted to picture him in a sailor fuku and scowled at the giggling Senshi. Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat and attempted to draw the converstation back to the topic at hand since 'Sailor Earth' was rather incensed by the dismissive attitudes of the group. One thing that he had learned from hanging around the girls for so many years was how to recognize the signs that warned of the most dangerous female anger.  
  
"So you see," Mars said with a businesslike tone. "You've got your name wrong since he's got Earth's Sailor Crystal."  
  
"Then I'll just take it from him!" The girl screamed, drawing a blade from her bodice and leaping towards the man.  
  
By the time the Inner Senshi had unfroze from their shock, the girl had already stabbed Tuxedo Kamen in the chest and was attempting to saw through his ribs to carve the Sailor Crystal out of his chest. He ignored the pain that sent him to his knees but, instead, focused on his rage and shoved the girl away from him. Tuxedo Kamen felt one of the girls grab his arms to keep him upright as raw elemental power roared past to strike down the strange girl.  
  
He smiled at Sailor Moon and both were pleased to hear Mercury declare after a minute of study that, while the wound was bleeding quite profusely, it wasn't as deep and life-threatening as feared but a visit to the hospital would be required.  
  
A grimace was quickly hidden as Moon and Mercury helped him up to take him to be treated while the other Senshi followed the fleeing 'Sailor Earth'. 


End file.
